In recent years, there has attracted attention a mobile-edge computing (MEC) technology of performing data processing in a server (hereinafter, also referred to as an edge server) provided at a position physically close to a terminal device such as a smartphone. For example, a standard of a technology regarding MEC is studied in Non-Patent Literature 1 cited below.
In MEC, an edge server is disposed at a position physically close to a terminal device, and therefore a communication delay is reduced, as compared to a general cloud server that is concentratedly disposed, and it is possible to use an application required to have high real-time performance. Further, in MEC, the edge server close to the terminal device is caused to perform distributed processing of a function that has been processed on the terminal device side so far, and therefore it is possible to realize high-speed network/application processing, regardless of performance of the terminal device. The edge server may have various functions such as a function serving as an application server and a function serving as a content server and can provide various services to the terminal device.